


(mosaic);

by kandyrezi



Category: Mogeko Castle, アイス・スクリーム - もげこ | Ice Scream - Mogeko, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandyrezi/pseuds/kandyrezi
Summary: might be a sinner, might be a saint.ORa collection of headcanons involving various requested okegom pairings and characters.





	1. fem!idate x rocma

  * When Idate first tries to court Rocma “properly”, instead of purposefully trying to start a violent, clashing fight - involved Idate approaching the polar bear with a bouquet of roses and chocolate (which were delivered by Nekoyama first). Of course it doesn’t work, and Rocma will absolutely slap both of those things right out of her hands and threaten to maim the orca if she doesn’t leave immediately. Not that it stops Idate. 


    * She’ll continue to pursue and pursue, even if the end result is always the same with her getting violently rejected and chased off. The orca will eventually start leaving the gifts at Rocma’s doorstep instead. When the latter does find them there, her first instinct is to throw them away immediately, but seeing how pretty the flowers really are (it’s  _daises_  this time) and how there isn’t really a wide variety of plants growing in the arctic - she decides to keep them (and the box of chocolates too, while she was already outside the door anyway).


      *  Rocma takes notice she’s being sent daises a lot more often than any other flower after that.


  * Going back to… ah, “proper” courtship, Idate and Rocma don’t stop their bloodied fights and battles against one another for a while; Rocma finds the orca cow a repulsive intruder of the iceberg residents, while Idate is fascinated by the polar bear, who doesn’t back down and is not afraid to stand up to her by all means necessary. And while the orca loves a good challenge, Idate decides getting Rocma’s attention would have to involve more than that - meaning getting quite  _intimate_  no matter what they were doing or where it was. 


    * One of these instances, Idate would grab Rocma by her elbow and catch her off guard when she pulls the polar bear  _towards_  her, so that their bodies are pressed together, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, such as - “You’d look absolutely  _divine_ writhing underneath me, all bloodied and bruised, don’t you think?” 


      * Of course, cue Idate nearly getting her face slashed by claws after that.


    * Before realizing she admires Rocma a little more than just a good opponent, she was mostly used to making vile comments about how good she’d look underneath her, limbs torn off and skull cracked against the ice.


    * Now, she’s used to making vile comments about how good she’d look underneath her, half-naked,  _covered in hickeys and teethmarks._


  * Idate has snuck into Rocma’s habitat before, whether she’s away briefly or in hibernation, wondering what it would be like to share a domestic life together, knowing it’ll likely never happen, but likes to think about nonetheless. She’ll even play with Mafuyu, who seems very easily entertained, and after a while, memorizes her face.


    * “Can you say  _auntie Idate_?”


    * “Aunt-hii…?”


    * “Oh, aren’t you a darling. I could just eat you right up.” cue a teasing smirk.


  * When Rocma is out with her adopted baby seal, so the latter can go sledding with Peraco’s brothers, if Mafuyu spots Idate in the distance somewhere, she’ll point to the orca with, “Auntie Idate!”


    * You can bet that it leaves Rocma absolutely  _bewildered_.




	2. shirogane x rocma

  * Their relationship (if there even really is one, then it takes a long time to establish) starts with timid, one-sided  _pining_  on Shirogane’s part. He is fully well-aware of the fact that Rocma can barely stand the sight of him, that he’s also a hopeless and a useless coward, so he gets over the fact that Rocma will never see him as anything other than that pretty quickly.


    * However, the two of them start to become closer after one incident, when Shirogane ends up distracting Idate from attacking a vulnerable Rocma by tackling him to the ground, which ends with him getting his arm broken by the orca. Fortunately, Rocma manages to slice Idate’s throat before anything worse can happen, forcing him to retreat and back off into the ocean. 


      * Shirogane quickly and quietly tries to scram as well, to escape Rocma’s oncoming berating. Except he never gets anywhere, because she ends up insisting he’s going over to her place, to have his injuries fixed (or drag him there if she has to).


  * Rocma is used to being the protector and the assailant against any predators, not so much the nurturing or caretaker (except towards Mafuyu).


    * So, when Shirogane ends up seated on a pink stool, with Rocma searching through her medical kit for bandages and wraps, the wolf finds himself too perplexed to even speak (and afraid of saying the wrong thing that might piss her off).


    * She yanks his arm a bit too harshly at first, and at his yelp of pain, her grip softens just a little, as she wraps up his injured limb in careful concentration, being more tender this time around.


      * Shirogane briefly wonders if it’s the same polar bear with large, vicious claws who’s so used to tearing apart enemies in one shift blow - who knew was capable of being this  _gentle_.


  * Rocma thinks it would be best for Shirogane to learn how to effectively defend himself against any potential orca assaults, saying she’s willing to at least demonstrate a few attacks he could defend himself against. Rocma will claim it’s only because she’s tired of saving him everytime, and one day he’ll surely drop dead when there’s no one there to help.


    * Shirogane is both perplexed and a little curious. He figures that, while he  _is_  scared of her, he fears the orca  _a lot more_  by a longshot, so he does decide to agree on whatever pointers she’s willing to give.


      * The first few times Shirogane comes over for these lessons, it goes as well as you’d expect. The training is expectedly harsh and Rocma doesn’t hold back nor go easy on him even then, leaving the wolf with quite a few noticeable bruises.


      * “You’ve endured much worse than this. If this were a real fight, I would’ve  _killed_  you in less than ten seconds.”


    * The wolf is determined though, coming back nearly every day even if the marks on his body haven’t quite healed yet. He hopes that  _maybe_ , he can see himself being courageous again; like he was in the past, before the loss of his eye had traumatized him.


    * Once Shirogane actually manages to effectively block most of the strikes being thrown his way and even catch Rocma’s footing off guard - the polar bear does look a little pleased to see  _some_  of the progress being made (not that she’d say anything out loud, not yet at least).


      * Shirogane decides to make hot chocolate for the two of them after one of the training sessions is over as gratitude, and they’ll sit quietly in front of the fireplace.


      * “Um… thanks,” Rocma murmurs as she takes a sip of the hot beverage, “The cocoa is… surprisingly good.” 


      * It’s barely noticeable, but Shirogane feels himself smiling ever so slightly. Despite the pain he usually leaves with, he figures it’s worth it, if to see the polar bear so contempt in a way that he normally doesn’t, at the end of it all.


  * When Shirogane returns home late in the afternoon - his roommate - Yukisada makes a subtle comment about how the wolf has been spending a lot of time over at Rocma’s place. The owl obviously takes notice that Shirogane gets ever-so flustered, even though he wasn’t trying to make any implications that the two of them were romantically involved.


    * However, if they  _are_  indeed involved romantically, then Shirogane undoubtedly  _loves_ huddling together with Rocma, especially during a snowstorm or if the nights are colder than average. It makes him feel safe and secure, doesn’t matter if he has his arm wrapped around her, or the other way around. Rocma also appears a little more relaxed during this time.




	3. ivlis x rieta

  * When Ivlis was banished from the Land of Sun, every other demon quickly followed after the same fate. The more loyal they were to Ivlis, the more severe the punishment. Rieta, being one of the unfortunate ones, had gotten her hands and arms burned to the point of her skin peeling off and fingers broken and bloody, leaving them quite a gory mess. She couldn’t bear to look at them without thinking of them as repulsive.


    * Ivlis offers to fix any severe injuries of the fallen demons. He tries to materialize proper skin around Rieta’s arms, it’s crimson-colored and rough like lizard’s skin similar to his own, and her fingers end up replaced with giant, man-eating claws.


      * “I’m sorry, I know this isn’t what you wanted, but… well, I hope you like them.”


      * Rieta’s grief slowly fades and only looks at her newfound hands in awe with a smile.


      * “They’re wonderful, Lord Ivlis. Thank you.”


  * Rieta wishes Ivlis would see that Siralos is no good for him. Despite her reluctant insisting that the sun god only looks at Ivlis with  _contempt_  now that they’re no longer under his command, it’s one of the few times Ivlis gets noticeably irritated with her. 


    * Even though deep down, he has a feeling she might not be wrong after all.


      * In the end, it leaves him conflicted whether he should get revenge on his god by  _killing_  him, or beg for  _forgiveness_  on his knees.


      * Rieta hates seeing him at war with himself, knowing just how much Siralos had truly meant to him. she hopes that one day, he can finally let go and see that there’s someone who’ll devotedly love and stick by his side no matter what.


  * Rieta partially helped Ivlis raise his two children, when he was busy with other things. One such incident had been when she was trying to keep baby Vendetto at bay, as he was attempting to do tricks with a burning flame forming in his tiny hands. She stops the small demon from falling over a rock and places him on her lap instead, making sure he doesn’t cause too much of a ruckus. He looks up at her with big, curious eyes, as he inquires about her.


    * “…Momma?”


    * She blinks at that, caught off guard, “Me? No, I’m not your mother. I’m Rieta, remember?”


      * Rieta was admittedly quite flustered at the idea though, and maybe would’ve considered it a bit more, if Ivlis hadn’t been within an earshot of the two of them at that time.


        * Obviously, he  _did_  hear that.


    * The same thing ends up happening with Poemi.


  * Ivlis felt like he’d lost a part of himself when Rieta was turned into a lamp genie and whisked away from him into nothingness. He’d always relied on her for emotional support, essentially being the only one he wasn’t afraid to show his vulnerable side to. He figures thinking about her will only make him feel worse, so he tries not to.


    * When she does eventually get found and rescued, Ivlis doesn’t hesitate for a second to wrap her in an embrace, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Rieta is surprised that she actually feels him  _crying_ , the tears soaking on her skin, instantly tensing up and wondering if something terrible had happened while she was away.


      * “Lord Ivlis… I thought I’d never see you again.”


      * “…Me too.”




	4. fem!idate x shirogane (+ nsfw)

  * Idate has a thing for all the delightful noises Shirogane makes; those yelps of pain, trying desperately to control his level of breathing whilst his anxiety spikes through the roof with every painful bending of his fingers, all the while when she has her hands wrapped around his throat, and the whimpers when he’s being pressed face-first into the snow underneath her heels, so that he’s made aware he  _knows his place_.


    * She’s essentially learned every weak spot of his, (whether that includes tugging on his ears or yanking him backwards by his tail), he has quite a lot of them, so the fun never ends for the orca cow.


      * Also, blowing smoke into his face as she takes a huff from her pipe, watching in amusement as he pathetically coughs and wheezes.


  * Shirogane is often forced to wear collars around his neck with either ‘ _bad dog_ ’ or ‘ _good dog_ ’ engraved into it, depending on Idate’s mood. She’ll threaten to drag the wolf’s friends underwater if he dares to take it off without permission. He’s not even allowed to wear his scarf, despite how cold it is, just so that it’s visible to everyone who sees him walking around the Iceberg Isle.


  * Idate will often probe and make fun of how scrawny and pathetic Shirogane looks. Despite that, she’ll drag him to a quieter place where they can’t be distracted, having the both of them sit down by the ocean afterwards, as she presents him a chunk of raw meat, much to his confusion and slight dismay.


    * “When you die, it’ll be by  _my own_  hands, not because you starved yourself to death, you stupid canine.”


      * At her mildly annoyed glare, he’s fully well-aware that she means it too, so he doesn’t argue back, and woefully forces the raw meat down his throat, which tastes bland and soggy.


      * He can’t help but wonder what the meat could possibly be from, but the way her displeased disposition quickly changes into a mischievous smirk, he doesn’t dare ask.


  * One time, when Idate is in a more…  _playful_  mood, she’ll absentmindedly trace the marks and bruises she’s left on the wolf’s body while they’re laying together in some abandoned cabin, admiring her handywork. When she reaches his face, she cups his chin, forcing him to look up at her. Her other hand brushes against his hairline, getting a look at the permanent scar running across his right eye.


    * She notices how he flinches visibly, trying to squirm from her grasp.


    * “Who gave this to you?” asks the orca, keeping him in place, “…Or did you simply fall off an ice cliff from sheer stupidity and hit your head?”


    * “S-Someone… gave it to me a long time ago… I-I’ve f-forgotten his name.”


      * He hasn’t, actually, but he’d rather avoid talking about his past, if at all possible. Idate fortunately doesn’t push the issue, still riding on the high of her good mood, most likely.


    * “Shame,” Idate says after a moment of thought, then smirks, “I would have loved to be the one to give that to you.”


    * Shirogane tries to cover his face underneath the blankets from sheer embarrassment, but the orca makes sure he stays put where she can get a good,  _thorough_  look at him.


  * Idate’s really into edging Shirogane to see how much teasing he can take, but never quite letting him finish, so he’s always a squirming, whining mess beneath her.
  * He’s not allowed to touch her when she’s grinding on his lap. Punishments will otherwise range from a broken wrist, or fingers pressed tightly around his throat until he can barely breathe, all the while she keeps riding him.
    * She never lets him finish inside her either and he’ll be left laying there on the ground in his own mess. If he’s on the brink of his climax too early, he gets teased and mocked for it too.
      * “ _Already_  wanting to come? What a bore. You’ve barely lasted five minutes.”
  * Shirogane loves being called ‘ _good boy_ ’. He feels a little pathetic how much it makes his heart flutter and face go red, but he can’t help but comply with what she asks of him just to hear the sweet praise.
  * Idate will sometimes keep Shirogane tied up somewhere in a fairly open area, partially naked and on edge of an orgasm where anyone can easily wander into and find him. If he dares to finish before she’ll come back for him, he also gets punished for it.
  * Idate will absolutely make innuendos about what she’s been doing with Shirogane when the other Iceberg residents are nearby to the point where the wolf is unable to look any of them in the eye for the rest of the day.
  * Shirogane also feels beyond embarrassed when his body betrays him by actively reacting to the orca’s touches due to all the pleasure he’s feeling from them.
    * He tries not to make any noise when she’s working him with whichever body part of hers, but often he just can’t help the gasps and whimpers.
  * Idate loves to make Shirogane beg and dabble in humiliation. She’ll leave red claw marks and bloody bites all over his body as a reminder of whom he belongs to.
  * Idate is a little bit into asphyxiation, either by her own hands or tugging his scarf around his neck tightly enough for his face to chance color until he starts gagging and spluttering.
  * Shirogane is always fearful of Idate’s wrath when he’s not doing a good enough job of pleasing her. As much as he hates being her target and having his body violated, he vastly prefers it over having a limb ripped off or being made to bleed if the orca is in a much more  _violent_ mood.
    * He actually thinks Idate’s hands are quite soft when she’s not using them with the intent to cause harm.




	5. idate x rocma

  * Idate is a creep with no boundaries, so naturally, he has snuck into Rocma’s habitat while she’s in hibernation just to watch her sleep. If he’s feeling particularly  _frisky_ , he’ll sneakily maneuver his fingers across her curves, particularly on her inner thighs, trying to see if he can get her to make some noise, or to a more risky extend, actually get her to wake up.


    * Her quiet sighs and whimpers in particular get him a little more excited than they should. On some occasions, he does more than just trace his gloved fingers across her bare skin, but that’s… naughty talk for another day. 


    * Also, he’s gotta make sure Mafuyu ain’t there to distract him.


  * While Idate naturally has a very domineering personality, he doesn’t mind the thought of being dominated by Rocma. One such incident had been when Idate had provoked the polar bear far enough for her to attack him, effectively tackling and pinning him to the ground. She raises her claws to slash his face, but gets caught off guard by confusion when he doesn’t fight back, but merely catches her wrist in his grip, grinning filthily at her.


    * “ _Darlin_ ’, I don’t normally say this to  _anyone_ , but you on top of me is a sure sight to behold.”


      * Cue Idate getting kneed in the crotch, then Rocma leaving him writhing on the ground, not even bothering to chase him off.


  * Idate actually makes the effort to smoke less around Rocma, trying to see if he can approach her discreetly  _without_  the smell of tobacco immediately alerting her of his presence. That, and also to see if he can lessen the reasons for insults she hurls towards him.


    * Sometimes he’ll try to cover up the excessive traces of tobacco by wearing cologne. Not that Rocma ends up liking it, but at least she doesn’t make any remarks that he reeks especially  _because_  of the cigarettes.


      * “Doesn’t matter whatever smell you reek of… you’re still a disgusting excuse for a man.”


      * “Oh, my  _darling Rocma_ … I love it when you play hard-to-get.”


    * The back-and-forth violent banter never ends.


  * Whenever the orca is in a less violent mood, Rocma will find herself being cornered and backed up against a wall. He adores the height difference between the two of them and being able to tower over her like this, which ties into him loving to trap the polar bear in place with nowhere to run. Even better if he has her wrists/legs tied or pinned against the wall, so that she can’t properly fight back.


    * He has made it something of a personal goal to make her flustered or blush just a little bit… not that it has worked out in his favor thus far.




	6. yukisada x shirogane x rocma

  * In the beginning, Yukisada will often have to be the neutral party if things get a little too heated, particularly between Rocma and Shirogane, and he’ll have to calm the polar bear down to not berate the wolf too much whenever he gets himself into trouble. Then he’ll have to console a sulking Shirogane later on, that is, if he can manage to find him, wherever he’s hiding.
    * Yukisada probably tries to make Rocma apologize to Shirogane, since the wolf is usually too much of a pushover to argue back, so whatever he gets chastised about, he’ll probably end up in tears.


  * Whilst Yukisada is normally the one who keeps their house cozy and all the chores done, the three of them enjoy cooking together. The snowy owl doesn’t trust Shirogane to use a knife, even with something menial like cutting vegetables, out of fear he might accidentally hurt himself, even at the wolf’s insistence.


    * Rocma, despite her harsh demeanor, is very fussy when it comes to both Yukisada and Shirogane’s health. She makes sure the both of them are well-nourished, eat healthily, and don’t suffer from any life-threatening injuries from a certain orca.
  * Rocma is not much for physical affection, but Shirogane adores being held by the both of them, safe and secure in their grasp. Yukisada isn’t very choosy and doesn’t mind it either way, but he does make sure to give the wolf forehead kisses or reassuringly hold his hand every now and then whenever he seems stressed out. Yukisada might have to convince Rocma to join in on the pile of blankets and pillows from time to time.
    * “Rocma… I think Shirogane would like for you to come cuddle with him as well.”
    * “Why? The two of you are already huddled together like a pair of penguins.”
    * “It would be a lot  _warmer_. Not to mention, he missed you a lot while you were away, isn’t that right, Shirogane?”
      * Cue Shirogane hiding his face in Yukisada’s shoulder in embarrassment. _Why couldn’t he just say that the both of them wanted her to cuddle with them?  
_
    * The wolf becomes relieved once Rocma is finished checking up on Mafuyu, then feels her body pressing against him and paws wrapping around Shirogane’s waist.
      * “Is this better?”
      * “Y-Yes, yes it is…”
  * Whenever they get the chance, the three of them like to watch the northern lights together. Shirogane is often so relaxed during this time and free of his irrational paranoia, that he often ends up falling asleep against either one of them.
    * Rocma will insist on waking him up when it’s time to go back home, but Yukisada instead mentions how  _peaceful_  the wolf looks when he sleeps, not like the way he usually whimpers and writhes due to all the bad dreams he has.
    * Yukisada will then try to carry Shirogane back, though he’s a little feeble, so the task falls on Rocma instead, who carries the wolf back bridal-style.




	7. taffy x anten (+ nsfw)

  * Taffy and Anten had never met prior to when Fumus ordered the demon’s head sliced on a plate. But Anten was brought back and has a scar on his neck as reminder what Taffy had done to him. 
    * Anten obviously wants revenge for what happened. The first few times the two of them met face-to-face again, Anten was  _hell-bent_  on trying to annihilate Taffy, who had a harder time trying to take the demon down, since the latter now knew of the head angel’s existence and what he was capable of. Anten wouldn’t be caught off guard and stealthily decapitated this time, and he would damn well make sure Taffy gets his payback.
    * Anten would ask at one point for his reasons for trying to kill him.
      * “I was following the orders of my god. I do not ask questions, I only obey his commands.”
      * “Ah, I should’a guessed. You don’t even know who the hell I am, nor do I know you. But that ain’t gonna stop me from slicing your head off, _Taffy_.”
  * One time, it’s Taffy that gets caught off guard when Anten silently approaches him from behind, where the angel was sitting on top of a cliff, preening and trying to smooth out his bloodied wings, where several feathers had been plucked out by Fumus as some kind of ‘punishment’ earlier. But his hands were also soaked, due to trying to stop the bleeding from his abdomen as well. Taffy turns around just in time for Anten to pin him onto the ground by his neck.
    * “Alright, who was the demon that got to you before me, ‘cause i  _envy_  ‘em.”
    * “Not your business. Here for another round, I presume?”
    * “I bet it was _Hijohshiki_ , that son of a bitch, y’know, I hate ‘im as well. But I ain’t gonna let him have you. I don’t care what beef ya have with him, and vice versa. But I’ve already decided you’re  _mine_  for the takin’, Taffy. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but you  _will_  be.”
      * Said angel is perplexed when Anten slowly lets go of his throat and takes a step back, bidding him a farewell accompanied by a smug smirk, leaving the head angel where he’d been sitting previously.
        * “…it wasn’t Hijohshiki.”
        * Taffy isn’t sure why he felt the need to say that, and if Anten even heard him as the demon’s leaving, but he decides going back to his other angel comrades to avoid being a target for any other potential assault.
  * If any of their fighting evolved into something more than just trying to kill eachother on sight, it would begin at first with Anten taking pseudo-pity on Taffy, seeing the angel as nothing but a  _caged bird_  who has never experienced freedom of any kind.
    * Anten will probably invite Taffy to come and try to lynch Roc Hijohshiki together, since the two of them share a mutual hatred for the blue-haired demon.
    * But Taffy knows Anten might be likely to try and trick or use him, but once he sees the two demons are not, in fact, cahoots with one another when Anten tries to stab Roc in the neck, does he understand the hostile terms the two of them are on, perhaps even worse than Anten and himself are.
      * It’s that time, when Taffy decides to aid Anten in his task and invitation.
  * Taffy wouldn’t admit this out loud, but he’s grateful when Anten no longer tries to actively maim him on sight. He’s already got a lot on his  _plate_  (no pun intended), with the constant maltreatment from his god and being forced to mercilessly slaughter other demons for him.
    * Their relationship upgrades to something of friendly rivalry at that point. Anten still taunts and pokes fun at Taffy, but he likes to invite the angel to come and kill any demons Anten personally doesn’t like, or just to stir up shit and wreak havoc somewhere else.
      * Anten might hate all angels, and Taffy might hate all demons, but they’ve both made a sole exception for one another.


  * You’ve heard of friends with benefits, now get ready for…  _enemies with benefits_.
  * They usually get down and dirty when they find eachother somewhere in a secluded area in the pitch black world. Taffy isn’t normally masochistic, but he’s more willing to be submissive when it comes to Anten. He doesn’t mind being used as personal stress relief toy after getting beaten into a pulp by his god, anything is better than being forced down by him. He would rather pretend the marks on his body are from Anten and it had been an equal struggle to be on top.
    * Anten likes to do it in places where they could easily get caught were they to get too loud and rowdy, but Taffy prefers being away from any potential prying eyes.
  * Anten likes knife- and bloodplay. Taffy has a fairly high pain tolerance, so Anten likes to see how much Taffy can take from him.
  * A lot of power struggle between the two, but Taffy is the one who usually ends up losing since he’s unwillingly been trained to be submissive by his god and it’s just so engraved in him.
  * Anten’s pace is more often than not rough and fast and likes to leave a mess of the angel. He doesn’t give a gentle goodbye either after he’s done screwing his brains out. He leaves him there to clean up after himself and tells him to get lost before some other demon finds him and finishes him off.
  * Anten sometimes tries to bribe Taffy to go down on him. He also likes dirty talk, saying how  _willing_  the angel is to take him, and how much he acts like a bitch in heat when they’re together.
  * Whenever Anten gets a little too full of himself and Taffy catches him off guard by being the one to force him on his back or knees. He likes to indulge in orgasm denial, edging Anten over and over again until the other is a panting mess beneath him and cursing up a storm. While Anten can take a lot, his facade will end up crumbling at some point.
    * The more time Taffy spends with Anten, the more confident he becomes in his sexual abilities and the need to feel in control.
    * Even Anten is surprised when for once, Taffy is the one screwing him senseless and leaving visible red marks of nails on him.
    * He could easily flip their positions, but he lets the angel have his moment of glory just this once… really, just this  _one_  time, no other. It isn’t like the demon finds amusement in seeing him lose control of his composure, brows furrowing in frustration and having a grip of steel on Anten’s hips when pounding into him.
  * Anten likes to bite Taffy’s lips when kissing the angel, sometimes hard enough to draw blood. Taffy will do the same thing to him as payback, but it only turns Anten on more.




	8. kurotsuno x hanten (+ nsfw)

  * Hanten and Kurotsuno have been through thick and thin together and know almost everything about eachother, to the point the two would consider eachother best friends, or perhaps even  _platonic soulmates_. That is, if certain events in their past hadn’t put some kind of an invisible  _barrier_  between them that the two of them can’t quite explain.
    * The two of them actually used to date when Kurotsuno was a human, and Hanten still in her albino form. After Olivia’s traumatic experience and then turning into a demon, the two of them decided it’d be better if they split, but still remained very close even after that.
      * Speaking of having used to date in the past… Olivia actually lost her virginity to Hanten. Though their first time together wasn’t as romantic as Olivia had hoped and Hanten was quite rough with her.
  * It doesn’t often show, but Hanten is quite worried that Kurotsuno doesn’t consider her as important in the same way that she does. _Olivia_  used to be quite affectionate with her, but now she barely likes being touched, even if it’s just a friendly pat on the head or an arm draped across her shoulders.
    * Kurotsuno sometimes winds up with nightmares, particularly of the same silhouette with a dagger who  _mocks_  and  _laughs_  at her pain, all the while she hears the screaming of the damned, and whose souls ended up wandering the wasteland aimlessly after dying a gruesome death. This ends with her waking up in the middle of the night in cold sweat, breathing shaky and heavy.
    * Hanten would hear rustling and shuffling of blankets from the other room and would go to take a look.
      * If Hanten were to pry about the dreams Kurotsuno was having, the latter would tell her to get lost and mind her business.
      * If Hanten were to sneak into Kurotsuno’s room whilst the other was still writhing in her sleep, then Hanten would quietly climb into her bed and wrap an arm around Kurotsuno’s waist, burying her nose into the crook of her neck from behind. Suffice to say, it calms the long-haired demon down and the nightmares seem to fade into obscurity, for now, at least.
        * …Depending on Kurotsuno’s mood in the morning after, Hanten will either end up on the floor, or simply be allowed to continue snuggling up behind her.
  * Hanten thinks Kurotsuno wrapped up in one of her hoodies is one of the  _cutest_ (and she doesn’t use that word lightly) sights to behold. Hanten will try for just about any excuse in the book, such as when it’s snowing outside.
    * “The mansion’s pretty cold. Want somethin’  _warm_  to cover you up, Kuro?”
    * “No.”
    * “Your mouth might say  _no_ , but your shivering body says otherwise, ya dummy.”
    * “Hanten, no–”
      * Much to Kurotsuno’s dismay at being blatantly dismissed, the jacket ends up being wrapped around her shoulders anyway. the demon might pout a little with her arms crossed and looking the other way, but Hanten just thinks it makes her look  _cuter_  (again with not using that word lightly).
  * Not many know of this, but Kurotsuno has a fondness for slow-dancing, particularly during when the sight of a  _crescent moon_  can be spotted in the pitch black sky - on an empty open field, or away in a secluded area in the forest.
    * When it’s quiet and just the two of them, Kurotsuno will ask Hanten to dance with her. While the latter is usually more interested in causing havoc and picking fights with others, she admits  _slowly waltzing_  with her best friend is quite fun.
      * And this peaceful, relaxed side of Kurotsuno is something she normally doesn’t get to see - it’s kinda enthralling, she thinks.
  * Kurotsuno generally has a rather low drive and finds her carnal desires to be more of an inconvenience rather than a break. Hanten is the only one she doesn’t mind touching her and trusts to help her out when she’s in a certain mood, which is like… once every blue full moon anyway.
  * Kurotsuno is a bit of a pillow princess, but Hanten doesn’t protest too much, so long as she’s allowed to do with her as she pleases.
  * Hanten is definitely into bondage. She can get a little  _too_  excited during their sessions and can’t keep her hands still, holding onto her flesh a little too tight. Kurotsuno has to keep a watchful eye (unless she’s currently blindfolded) on her in case her fingers might move a little too close to wrap around her throat to choke her.
  * Kurotsuno tries to tell Hanten to not leave any hickeys or bites on her, but Hanten likes to test the other demon and see what she can get away with, like leaving a few marks on more subtle or less noticeable places, like on thighs or hips.
  * Hanten is also really into forging Kurotsuno onto her stomach, as the former takes her from behind with a strap-on.
  * Kurotsuno doesn’t like being teased and will likely get pissed off if Hanten starts getting a little too cocky.
  * Hanten’s favorite part is when Kurotsuno’s precious restraints come crashing down and she lets go of her uptight facade once she brings her to climax, hearing those small gasps and whimpers as Kurotsuno drags her nails across Hanten’s shoulders.
  * Kurotsuno doesn’t like physical affection that much and doesn’t really want to stick around for afterglow cuddles either, trying to keep a hard facade even in private and usually Hanten lets her leave.
  *     * But sometimes the latter is feeling a little bold and will instead wrap her arm around Kurotsuno’s waist and keep her there with her, just laying there close and falling asleep together.
    * She pretends the reason she’s not fighting Hanten off is simply because she’s too exhausted to move.
    * (’ _Sure you are_ , Kuro’ Hanten chuckles.)




	9. glasses x kiku

  * Glasses gets very nervous and sweaty at any kind of physical contact, even something as simple like holding hands. He doesn’t mind it by any means, and he does like little pecks on the cheek, forehead, or nose. He’s just not very good at showing affection.
    * “Glasses, are you alright? Your hands seem a bit clammy. Is something the matter?”
    * “N-No, no, I’m just–just cold, that’s all.”
    * “…but it’s summer, darling?”
      * Also, if he was already nervous when holding hands, then Kiku referring to him with any kind of sweet nickname -  _hon, sweetie, darling_  - only deepens the blush on his face by a tenfold.
  * Glasses loves to lie his head on Kiku’s lap, the feel of her fingers gently combing through his hair while he utters a few vague words about the shitty day at work that he had. Whilst Kiku insists that it’s fine to talk about the things that bother him, he still doesn’t like to burden her with his problems too much, preferring to keep his work and personal life separate.
    * Sometimes he’ll fall asleep right then and there, comforted by the warmth of her presence.
  * Despite not having much time to do so - with Glasses having to constantly run errands for Sullivan, being an auxiliary and making sure the latter’s not causing too much trouble during workhours - the demon still does enjoy reading books from time to time, something he used to do often during childhood and likes to reminiscence about it.
    * He likes to share that passion with Kiku as well; the two of them cosied up in front of a lit fireplace, Kiku’s head on Glasses’ shoulder, and a thriller novel set across his lap.
    * Glasses thinks he might have been writing books if he hadn’t “ _gone down the wrong path_ ”, or so it’s been stated. At least, Kiku seems interested in what type of stories he would tell.
  * Glasses doesn’t think of himself as particularly romantic or great with words, often coming across as unintentionally stoic as he’s built up an intimidating persona around most demons; it’s not necessary for them to know how much of a melting puddle of awkwardness he can be in private.
    * But despite that, he makes up for that with small, but meaningful actions, such as leaving different types of flowers - typically inside a small bottle - by Kiku’s bedside while she’s asleep or not present.
    * At first Kiku thinks it’s simply a sweet little gesture, but when she reads up on a book of flowers describing their meanings out of curiosity, she suddenly finds them all the more interesting.
      * Amaryllis - _splendid beauty._
      * Delphinium -  _big heartedness, fun, and lightness._
        * The Oni smiles slightly, and thinks the last one is her favorite of all the ones he’s left for her so far.
      * Hydrangea -  _gratitude for being understood._  
        * Kiku understands it’s a different way of communicating how he feels towards her, with words he can’t seem to muster out.




	10. moge-ko x yonaka kurai

  * Moge-ko is  _very_  possessive and barely likes anyone so-much as looking at those she considers her toys the wrong way. However, Moge-ko is not made jealous…  _that_  easily because she knows she can easily eliminate any competition who gets in the way or anyone else trying to touch her precious Yonaka-tan. She would rather kill the highschool girl herself if it came to it -  _she does not like to share her toys_.
    * A good way to emphasize this, is for Moge-ko to leave lots of hickeys and marks on Yonaka in any way possible with her hands and teeth. Anywhere on her body is fine, but the more visible they are to any rivals, the better (e.x her collarbone, neck, jawline). She also enjoys bruising Yonaka on her more sensitive areas solely for her own enjoyment (inner thighs, breasts, hips). 
      * She likes knifeplay as well, but that’s more of a general thing.
      * Nonetheless, Yonaka ends up feeling sore for the following couple of weeks.
      * Purely by accident, Yonaka learns Moge-ko’s ears are twitchy when being scratched or petted.
  * Moge-ko likes cooking for Yonaka, as an attempt of displaying some macabre form of domesticity. Most of the food consist of her brethren, the mogekos. The meals are always rather raw and undercooked. Moge-ko wrongfully just assumes her pet will eat them the same way that she does. 
    * Yonaka isn’t allowed to spit any of it out either, lest she wants to be  _dished_  out a physical punishment or a…  _gentle warning_.
      * “If Yonaka-tan won’t eat what Moge-ko makes for her, then she’ll just have to starve to death, won’t she?”
  * Moge-ko yearns to be told that Yonaka loves her, in the same way that the psychopathic blonde does. She does  _not_  take well to being ignored and will whine and probe at her until she gets what she wants.
    * “Moge-ko loves, loves,  _loves_  you, Yonaka-tan~!“
    * Moge-ko would dig her fingers through the other’s hair and into her scalp, harshly angling her head to gain better access to her delicate neck, not resisting the urge to sink sharp teeth into it for even a second.
      * “Do you love her as well? And if Yonaka-tan says  _no_ …”
        * But the highschool girl never quite gives in that easily.
        * “…you don’t really know what love is, do you…”
  * Moge-ko likes the idea of marriage, less as a concept of tying herself down with the strings of “true love”, and more as an excuse to make it harder for her object of obsession to escape from her.
    * To make it more authentic and official, she’ll likely arrange a ceremony with ornate scenery, forcing her brethren to make matching black/red dresses for them alongside two rings. All the mogekos on floor four are invited, one of them dressed as a priest.
      * While Yonaka isn’t too thrilled at the idea (at first), she’s slowly becoming more used to being called “wife”, instead of the usual demeaning nicknames she’s normally called (’toy’, ‘pet’, ‘Moge-ko’s little bite’).




	11. lobco x chlomaki (+ nsfw)

  * The reason Chlomaki uses slapstick humor on Lobco is both because she wants to seem strong in front of other people by doing that, and because she wants her familiars to be strong as well, and be able to handle her teasing by attempting to break Lobco out of her shell, even if it is by a rather unorthodox way of doing so.
    * It takes a while for Chlomaki to come to terms with her feelings and acknowledge she wants Lobco to be more than just a familiar serving by her side. She wouldn’t acknowledge them at first, hoping they will eventually vanish, but when they don’t… well…
  * Chlomaki isn’t big on PDA (neither is Lobco, really), but in private she becomes a big cuddle monster. Lobco likes to plant feather-light kisses anywhere on Chlomaki’s face or ears when she’s the first one to wake up, enjoying the look of quiet bliss on her lover’s face or the slight twitch of her ears. Most of the time, she ends up getting caught in the middle of doing it, resulting in her being flustered.
    * When taking a break from getting into various shenanigans with Chlomaki, Lobco enjoys doing mundane domestic things like cooking and cleaning. While she used to love exploring the other worlds outside of the sea she grew up in, but after some traumatic encounters, she’s become somewhat hesitant to leave the comforts of her home. She hates feeling like a burden because of it, knowing a witch’s familiar is meant to adapt to difficult situations and able to handle whatever comes their way.
    * Chlomaki would rather spend most her days outside, if not at some business meeting with the Great Witch, then likely flying around her world and searching to indulge in something fun.
    * Whereas before Chlomaki used to bring Lobco along only out of necessity and if she required a right-hand. If there was a reason for her to feel in any real danger, then she usually relied on her other familiars with bigger fighting spirit and brute strength. 
    * Now that the two of them are a little closer than just having a mere familiar/witch relationship, Chlomaki brings Lobco along a lot more often to any non-work related trips around the Pitch Black World. 
      * Lobco makes sure to stand tall and make herself look capable enough to protect her witch in others’ presence. Chlomaki is aware of Lobco’s mistrust of demons (to be fair, she isn’t a big fan of a lot of ‘em either), so the witch makes sure to keep a more watchful eye out should they come across any and that the more threatening ones don’t get too close.
  * Their taste in food clashes often, as Lobco considers herself a vegetarian, while Chlomaki will scarf down almost anything that has meat in it. The cooking duty usually falls on Lobco, since Chlomaki’s not that great at it. Not that the lobster doesn’t enjoy doing it, of course, but some of her girlfriend’s requests make her want to sigh and roll her eyes.
    * “Can we have fried shrimp for dinner?
    * “…We already talked about this, if I recall correctly.”
    * “Bah, you’re no fun at all.”
  * Lobco loves the idea of marriage, but for a long time because of past trauma, didn’t believe anyone would want her as a bride, so she doesn’t bring it up. Chlomaki’s fairly neutral on the subject and doesn’t think it to be a big deal, since it’s kind of an unspoken thing between the two of them; that shrimp is  _hers_ , and Chlomaki has no qualms about being claimed as someone’s first priority either. And despite not voicing these thoughts out loud, it’s nice to know she’s cared for.
    * That being said, Chlomaki might change her mind if she hears Lobco talking about it to a friend, and if the lobster really did want it, she might do it after all.
      * It would happen at a celebratory ceremony being held in the deep-sea castle with every inhabitant attending and having fun. Nearly everyone is drunk to some extend and Chlomaki pressures Lobco to drink a little more than she ought to. The witch feels the effects of alcohol slowly setting in and is losing some capacity for rational thought. She still recalls having the need to ask Lobco for something, pondering a few minutes. Then there’s the ‘eureka’ moment once she finally remembers, then asks the big question.
      * Buzzed out of her mind, the lobster accepts her marriage proposal without question.
      * There’s clapping and cheering heard through the ceremony.
        * When Lobco wakes up the next day without much memories alongside a headache and goes downstairs of her old house to greet her parents good morning, she’s instantly confused by their words.
        * “Oh, we’re so happy for you, Lobco. Our little girl is finally growing up!”
        * Then it’s up to Lobco to piece together just what exactly had gone down the night before.


  * Due to past trauma of both parties involved, it would take a while for them to become comfortable enough to sleep together. First few nights spent together are just to cuddle, which is good too.
  * Chlomaki secretly loves being pampered. She tries to stay silent during their sessions to maintain some kind of aura of superiority Lobco doesn’t even care about, but ends up losing that facade a lot of the time and can easily become a moaning mess.


  * Anyway, Chlomaki is totally a bottom. Change my mind.
  * Chlomaki’s extremely sensitive and will likely climax after just five minutes of stimulation. Lobco doesn’t tease her about this, but finds it rather cute, but doesn’t say that either to avoid upsetting her.


  * Lobco prefers giving rather receiving pleasure. She finds it kind of uncomfortable if it’s the other way around.
  * While Lobco is usually very vanilla and prefers good-ol’ fashioned love-making, she’s not completely opposed to trying out one of Chlomaki’s kinkier desires.


  * …like aphrodisiac-inducing magic that she’ll put Lobco under, which makes the lobster’s face turn the same shade of red like her hair, body just as hot and needy, a squirming mess in the sheets, an uncomfortable knot in lower stomach she wants her lover to unravel.
    * The way she pleads for her makes the witch chuckle, curious how much teasing she can handle.
  * The ‘sixty-nine’ is a position they both enjoy as well.




	12. emalf x yosafire

  * Emalf’s first opportunity to apologize to Yosafire for all the menace he’s caused is when the Flame Underworld and the Gray World agree to make peace with one another. It doesn’t make the residents of either sides friends by any means, just means that either side will not be invading or declaring war on one another.
    * Change doesn’t happen overnight obviously and his apology is rejected the first few times. But ultimately, Yosafire is not the type to hold grudges and believes everybody can be good if they just try. 
      * So, she’ll most likely end up telling him she’s no longer angry with him, but still hasn’t fully earned her forgiveness just  _yet_. Well, that’s good enough for Emalf, either way.
  * Emalf is  _terrified_  of messing up whatever it is he has with Yosafire. It’s the closest he’s gotten to her and he tries his hardest to not say anything creepy or weird to scare her off. It had taken a while to gain her trust and have her warm up to him enough for her to not mind spending time together, and he intends to keep it that way.
    * Yosafire still likes to tease Emalf at almost any change she gets, but it’s more lighthearted than it used to be.
      * “Uh, Yosaf, we… we’re…  _friends,_  yeah?”
      * A shrug and a mischievous twinkle in eyes, “I dunno, shades,  _you_  tell  _me_.”
        * Perhaps with enough time, Emalf hopes he’ll be given a more straightforward answer one day, then he’d be able to gather up the courage to ask for the possibility of being more than  _just_  friends, but he doesn’t push his luck too much.
  * Emalf brings Yosafire flowers nearly every day, most of them are plucked or stolen from other gardens. When Yosafire finds that out, he gets smacked upside the head.
    * “Dummy, you can’t just take something that someone else made without permission like this!”
    * She teaches him how to grow his own garden instead nearby her own. Emalf initially thought he might end up finding it to be a bore, but he proves himself wrong when he sees just how relaxing the activity is. It’s a nice change of scenery from the Flame Underworld, as well, he thinks.
      * It may end up taking a couple of weeks, but once they’ve grown big enough, he begins giving her the flowers that he grew and nurtured himself.
      * If Yosafire even subtly mentions liking a specific type of flower to someone else when he’s not even around, Emalf  _will_ somehow find out about it anyway, and it ends up in a vase on the living room table of Yosafire’s house.
  * Cuddling up during wintertime to share the warmth is one of their favorite shared activities. Although it might just be an excuse Emalf uses to be close to her. Sometimes Yosafire will end up falling asleep against him or sprawled side-ways on top of him, leaving Emalf laying in an uncomfortable position. He doesn’t dare try to move a muscle, lest he wants to wake her up.
    * Plus, the sight of her sleeping face with drool dripping from her mouth is simply too effin’ cute.




	13. ivlis x yosafire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are related to my "the red sky" series!

  * Ivlis subconsciously develops a liking for things that Yosafire likes; when she talks about making apple pies, a garden of flowers, keeping her thoughts stored in a journal, and looking at the stars late at night. He can’t folly understand the reason why at first and thinks the only reason she’s doing this is in hopes of getting back to the Gray World one day. He initially mocks her attempts of holding onto something she’s already lost and still clinging to the past.
    * He really  _shouldn’t_  look so surprised when she lashes out at him in frustration and storms off… but he  _does_  look surprised.
    * He admits that the flowers she’s planted in front of the Flame Castle bring some life to the Underworld.
    * He feels a tinge of guilt for that. He’d been hoping to get a rise out of her, to see which of their fiery attitudes would win, but he ended up offending her instead, the total opposite of what he wanted.
    * During the first months of her captivity, he wouldn’t have cared about something pointless as that, but now he actually  _wants_  to apologize.
    * He finds her inside one of the interior rooms, looking into the distance out from one of the windows, trying to find something interesting to focus her attention towards.
    * Yosafire is aware of his presence, but chooses to ignore him; until he speaks up and breaks the silence first.
      * “You’re upset… because of what I said, aren’t you?”
      * Yosafire resists the urge to roll her eyes at the obvious statement, “…You’re a mean one, Mr. Devil. What gives you the right to make fun of others for the things that they like anyway?”
      * Another moment of pondering, then he says, “I… am  _sorry_. I like the flowers you grew, actually. they’re… nice.”
        * It may take him a while to ease out off his conceited facade, but once Ivlis is sure she’s no longer mad at him, he’ll ask if he can do it with her sometime.
  * It isn’t like Ivlis hasn’t tried to grow things of his own, but he’s never been able to put adequate care and attention to anything he’s tried to raise and nurture to health; either not paying much attention at all, or just being completely overwhelming in a negative way.
    * He’ll likely ask for help in maintaining life properly in the Underworld, seeing as it doesn’t have the most stable living conditions for things like plants, if only for very few ones.
      * Yosafire learns Ivlis’ favorite ones are _Sunflowers;_ but when she tries to ask him about this, he goes unusually quiet for a little while. He doesn’t snap at her or anything of the like, it just seems as if the cocky facade in his expression has been wiped entirely.
        * “…Mr. Devil?”
      * He snaps back into reality, and focuses his gaze on her again, as she’s holding a shovel in her hand and looking up at him in confusion. It seems as if he’s about to give some kind of an answer, but he stops and looks away from her instead.
        * “…Just call me Ivlis.”
  * Ivlis realizes something is off when he stops fantasizing about the small demon tied up against his bedpost wearing lingerie with a petrified expression, and imagining what she would look like in a wedding dress smiling at him with earnest affection instead.
    * …then again, he’s the devil of this world,  _ruler_  of the Flame Underworld; there’s no need for him to solely just  _imagine_  it if he really wanted something.
  * Ivlis develops a habit of bringing freshly peeled apples for Yosafire through the day when he learns how much she likes the particular fruit and misses the pies back in her world (might have heard her mumbling about it in her sleep). He’s much too clumsy and likely would mess up with making one, so he just hopes she’ll like the apples well-enough.
    * And he wants her to know those were  _specifically_  from  _him_ , thus is the reason he doesn’t ask any of the servants to make an apple pie for her, even if he theoretically could.
      * At one point, Ivlis finds himself peeling fruit with a knife, but comes to a halt when he realizes he no longer has her around to give them to her. He ends up leaving them on the counter long enough until they begin to mold and rot away.




	14. etihw x kcalb (nsfw)

  * Kcalb, being shy as all hell, prefers positions where he doesn’t necessarily have to look at Etihw’s face, like doggy style or reverse cowgirl. Etihw likes to tease their devil about this, but then will reassure them they’ll only do what he feels comfortable with.
  * Etihw loves to whisper sweet nothings into Kcalb’s ear, their hot breath fanning against his neck, which in turn, only edges him on more and pick up speed in whichever way he was pleasuring them, causing Etihw to become overwhelmed and overstimulated rather quickly.
    * Hand-holding and lots of ‘ _I love you_ ’s during their love-making is a given.
  * Etihw is very vocal during funtimes, while Kcalb mostly sticks to small grunts and sighs, almost as if he’s afraid of making noise. Etihw tries their very hardest to get kcalb to not hold back.
  * Kcalb is very cuddly during aftercare, as is Etihw, and it’s obvious how they adore this side of their devil as well. They tend to be very giggly during their afterglow cuddles and will try to engage in pillowtalk, but Kcalb is mostly just a blushing mess the entire time and will try to hide it by burying his face into the pillows (or the crook of his god’s neck if they’re huddled close enough).
  * Etihw  _loves_  to tease Kcalb when they’re only partially hidden away from the eye of the other residents in the castle, just to see what they can get away with. Such as ‘accidentally’ touching his butt, sitting on his lap and grinding against him during dinner time, or murmuring all the things they’ll do to him when they have him all to themselves.
    * It’s very much possible someone unfortunate (Wodahs) has walked in on when they’re in a semi-compromising position at least once… twice.
  * It’s not that Kcalb doesn’t enjoy the god’s attention,  _he does_ , he just believes all their intimate moments should be kept in their shared bedroom, and not something for the watchful eyes of everyone else.



 

 


	15. moge-ko x reader (nsfw)

  * Don’t even think Moge-ko will ever let you be on top or the dominant one. Don’t even attempt to  _tease_  her, lest you want to end up broken and bruised worse than the night before. She expects you to be under her command and submit to her wholly.
  * No matter the activity the two of you are engaged in together, there’s a fifty-fifty change it’ll end up taking the sexual route in some kind of way, or at least her feeling you up or saying something dirty.
    * Taking a bath is common with this example. It’s never just about scrubbing eachother nice and clean… quite the opposite, in fact.
  * It’s a well-known fact Moge-ko has a bit of a thing for thighs, yours especially, so you best believe she’ll be leaving lots of hickeys and bitemarks on them, to admire them later on.
  * Moge-ko likes to test your limits and see what you can endure having done to you. She’ll use just about any toy or device on you.
    * Such as leaving cuts on your arms and chest, then taking the time to lick up the newfound trickling blood, commenting on how sweet you taste and how she can’t wait to devour every inch of your skin, to have  _more and more and more_.
    * Also likes using a strap-on with barbs attached on them.
      * Doesn’t go easy on you in the slightest and enjoys seeing your face scrunched up from all the pain, mixed with tears prickling at the corners of your eyes.
  * Aftercare is  _earned_ , not given. She doesn’t forgive easily for misdemeanors and you better be on your best behavior when you’re with her for the odd change she just might treat you nicely once in a while.




	16. fem!shirogane x idate (nsfw)

  * Whenever Shirogane is in her heat, Idate always seems to sense it no matter the distance between the two of them. The orca tries to always be on time to, ah, “help her out”. Meaning, he wants her on her hands and knees while he takes her from behind, sinking his claws into her hips and leaving red marks in his wake. He doesn’t stop until Shirogane is a sobbing, moaning mess with his seed leaking down her thighs.
    * He always makes sure to tell her so, “Nobody else can fuck the heat off of you like I can, wolfy.”
  * Idate loves having Shirogane’s mouth on him. As he harshly tugs at her hair and shoves his cock down her throat, whilst the wolf gags on it with tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.
  * On most days, Idate will be in the mood to fuck Shirogane rough and raw, pinning her down underneath him and possibly taking a bloody chunk or two out of her shoulder while she screams in pain is like music to his ears.
  * While Idate doesn’t really have an impregnation kink nor does he have any interests of having children of his own - in the heat of the moment, he likes to edge Shirogane and ask if she wants to be bred by him.
    * “Fuck, do you want to have my pups, wolfy?”
    * This is mostly just for his own sadistic amusement whenever he brings her to just to the edge of her climax, but doesn’t quite let her fall over unless he hears what he wants to hear.
    * “You like when I say that? That I want you to have my pups?”
    * A harsh yank of her hair and –  _“Answer my question.”_
    * “Y-Yes! Please!” Shirogane eventually cries out.
    * It’s so predictable, but Idate can’t help but smirk at that.
  * He’ll often catch her in remotely desolated areas of the iceberg, and screw her senseless in the snow, the wolf’s shrieks and strangled moans only egging him on.
  * If she passes out from shock of being mutilated or from the sheer cold of the howling wind and the snow freezing her skin during their session, that’s not going to stop him from keeping on going anyway.
  * Idate loves to mark her up with scars, bitemarks, bruises; anything that’ll be long-lasting enough for him to admire and show off to other residents who the wolf  _rightfully_  belongs to.




	17. froze x rawberry

  * Picnic dates are frequent between the two of them. Froze doesn’t trust Rawberry at first to be the one bringing along the food ( _especially_  after seeing that pie with worms in it), so she does it herself. But Rawberry quickly learns Froze’s own tastes, what she does and doesn’t like, so the demon starts bringing along more snacks to divide between them that she and her sister had made. 
    * When the demon promises that there’s nothing odd inside the pudding this time, Froze notes that Rawberry can be quite good at cooking, a skill she likely learned from her older sister.
    * Rawberry has the tendency to doze off next to Froze when they’re sitting in a quiet area and likes resting her head on the angel’s shoulder. The latter might tense up a bit, not thinking of herself as particularly comfortable headrest.
      * Froze might be more relaxed about Rawberry’s spacier nature if they’re away from prying eyes and will sometimes lean her head against Rawberry’s.
  * Rawberry likes to invite Froze alongside her adventures outside the gray village in search for particularly nastier animals/larger insects that she can brutalize (for the sole fun of it) and then eat it.
    * Froze does not take lightly to Rawberry slacking off during school hours and going off just to venture into a forest somewhere.
    * When her head’s not up in the clouds, Rawberry can be very focused whenever there’s something serious going on or work that needs to be done, which Froze really likes and wishes this side of the demon would show more. 
  * Froze knows Rawberry can take care of herself and doesn’t necessarily need her help in case she decides to get into a fight with any living being she might find to be edible, but that doesn’t stop her from worrying.
    * Froze absolutely  _refuses_  a kiss when there’s leftover blood or animal carcass across Rawberry’s mouth.
  * Cuddles are a  _must_  for Rawberry, who loves being the big spoon and having the great opportunity to nibble Froze’s neck from behind, insisting that she be allowed a taste of her pretty girlfriend.
    * Froze is normally very guarded and in control of her emotions, so Rawberry thinks it to be quite an accomplishment if she can get Froze to look so flustered, bringing a pleasurable blush to her cheeks underneath that cold facade.



 


	18. idate x shirogane

  * Idate normally doesn’t bother seeking out Shirogane himself if the wolf isn’t nearby anywhere, as the latter can’t keep himself hidden away for too long no matter where he is. Or when he’s being too careless whenever he’s trying to cross the orca danger zone; there’s never too much ‘fun’ for Idate to be had when he does catch the wolf in his grasp. Not to mention, he can always make up for lost time whenever he’s in a ‘fun’ mood.
    * …but the more Idate begins to stalk the wolf, following him around at any time, actually seeking him out and trying to indulge in rough play, forgetting about the other iceberg residents and focusing his attention on only one of them; that’s when he seems… almost  _obsessive_  over Shirogane, more so than usual.
      * The others might not care or really notice (with the exception of Yukisada), so long as the wolf keeps the orca off their backs.
    * Even when Shirogane becomes stressed out to the point of having multiple panic attacks and persecutory delusions, he hides out in a cave, wrapped up in a blanket shielding himself away from the outside world…
    * …at least, he himself seems to think he’s alone once he’s somewhat calmed down and fallen asleep, not realizing Idate’s sitting right next to him and observing his unconscious body.
      * The orca likes to poke and probe at him, to see if he can get him to wake up with a scream once he sees him.
      * Other times he doesn’t do anything, other than look over his sleeping form, sometimes gently stroking his hair and ears, feeling him stir under his touch.
        * “You really  _are_  a pathetic excuse of a meat sack… well, guess that’s what makes you so fun to keep around, eh?”
  * Idate has learned every weak spot of his and knows what makes Shirogane tick; where exactly to press the lit end of his cigarettes to get him to yelp the loudest, or where his skin bruises most easily underneath his strong grip and makes him squirm if he presses too hard against his wounds with the heel of his foot.
    * Idate likes to lift up Shirogane by his scarf to kiss him, sinking sharp teeth into his lip hard enough to draw blood and then running his tongue over it, enjoying the feeling of Shirogane struggling against the tall orca.
    * Sometimes the orca likes being a goof and ‘accidentally’ elbow Shirogane in the face, then say he meant to lean down to peck him on the lips, not break his nose. All while feigning mock-pity.
    * Bit of a niche kink of Idate’s, but he likes forcing Shirogane to crossdress. The more uncomfortable he looks while doing it, the more it turns him on.
  * When Yukisada is away and Shirogane has their housing all to himself, Idate always seems to know the right time when the wolf is alone, without the company to interrupt them. he’ll likely be covered in fresh blood when he shows up in the front door and insist for the two of them to have a bathtime together. 
    * But it’s usually never with the intent to just clean all the grime and leftover gore off of him. Oh, definitely not.
    * Idate has shown up at their house on more than one occasion, bruised up and cuts scattered across his body. He’ll force Shirogane to clean and bandage his wounds, all the while he describes in explicit detail of his newest kill victim, how they put up a pretty good fight until they inevitably lost and ended up being tortured to death afterwards, all said in an eerily cheery voice.
      * Shirogane’s hands are shaking at a high frequency as he wraps a bandage around his blooded arm, trying to tune out the story Idate is telling him.
      * If Yukisada is in the house at the same time, Shirogane will fearfully ask him to stay hidden in another room, as he doesn’t want to risk his friend getting hurt.
  * While the orca has no problem breaking Shirogane’s bones or degrading him in any way possible, his true obsessive tendencies over the wolf will, however, begin to show when Idate gets visibly irritated at someone else trying to pick a fight with Shirogane. In his eyes, he’s the  _only one_  allowed to hurt his pet wolf, and the only one allowed to take his pain away.
    * Idate would, at first, let the aggressor have their fun with Shirogane, until they step too out of line, then he would come in between the two of them and beat the assailant half to death, or just give them a warning to back off, depending on his mood.




	19. shirogane x rocma (nsfw)

  * Shirogane usually lets Rocma take the lead since he doesn’t want to disappoint her in doing something she might not like. He prepares himself for her to be rough and domineering with him, but is pleasantly surprised when the polar bear has him in a firm yet soft grip underneath her, peppering kisses alongside his jaw and neck.
  * The wolf is very sensitive and nearly every touch of hers leaves him trembling and he can feel the heat building up within him quickly. Sometimes, Rocma can’t help but sink her teeth into his skin, leaving visible love bites on him.
    * Aside from that, Rocma doesn’t have a ton of weird kinks and wouldn’t want to experiment unless Shirogane is content with it.
      * She rarely, if at all, lets him be on top.
  * He loves being pressed against her during afterglow cuddles, either laying half-way on top of her or the polar bear being the one spooning him from behind with the top of his head nestled underneath her chin.
  * Shirogane is more into soft sex rather than rough - just being as close together as they can be, hands roaming across bodies within shared heat, lips wet and scorching on skin, it gets him so high like you wouldn’t believe.
  * Rocma can sometimes forget about her own strength or how frail Shirogane’s body is, such as when her teeth sink into his skin a little too deep or her sharp nails that leave visible red trails where blood comes trickling to surface.
    * She can get a little too lost in the moment that she doesn’t even notice something is wrong until Shirogane lets out a yelp of pain, only then does Rocma come to a halt and look at the way he bites his lip to stop himself from making too much noise or whining.
      * She’ll reassure him that he can tell her anytime when he’s too uncomfortable, almost  _insisting_  that he do so, as she’s not purposefully trying to hurt him too much, unless he’d ask for it.
      * Rocma will clean his wounds and soothe him afterwards, making a mental note to be more gentle next time.
  * Shirogane is a little into body worship. Having his hands and mouth move across the curves of her body to explore every inch of it; he adores how soft she is in contrast to her often harsh persona.




	20. shirogane x fem!idate x rocma

  * If there was ever any change for Shirogane to try and establish a relationship with Rocma by slowly getting her to warm up to him, then all his plans would be thrown out into the sea the moment Idate enters the picture and forces herself between the two of them.
    * Rocma is more protective and less chastising (only very  _slightly_ ) now that Shirogane is in a relationship with the two of them, but that doesn’t mean he’s out of a harsh scolding if he does something particularly reckless to put himself into danger.
      * And she doesn’t trust Idate to not be the one who’ll drag Shirogane  _into_  these dangerous situations in the first place.
      * Often times Rocma will feel like she’s looking after  _three_  unruly mischiefs, not just Mafuyu.
    * It definitely takes Rocma longer to fully trust Idate and give in to her romantic advantages before she’s wholly comfortable with the orca being around them without any violent/ill will or with the intent to break them up, but seeing Idate affectionately tease Shirogane and bring the two of them romantic gifts instead of trying to break them up, she might gradually not react to her presence as negatively.
      * Initially she doesn’t even accept being touched by her, until the more times she does it, the less she actually protests to it.
  * While Rocma doesn’t really need nor want physical affection in the same way Shirogane and Idate might desire it, small kisses on the cheek or holding her paws can calm her down at times when she’s in emotional distress of some kind that can’t simply be physically fought off.
    * Rocma isn’t really worried about Idate’s safety, as the orca is used to getting into bloody fights with just about anyone she deems easy prey.
    * She does, however, see Shirogane’s soft nature as weakness, that she thinks of as flaw to get rid of or simply train the wolf into being strong enough to no longer need her aid (not that much, at least). Despite her frequent irritation of those around around her, it’s still somewhat in the polar bear’s nature to want to provide for and protect those weaker than her.
  * Idate likes to fluster both Shirogane and Rocma, to get a visible reaction out of them. Rocma is prone to getting less angry if Idate is a little more teasing in the privacy of their home, though she’s normally so stone-faced, it barely does anything to her. Idate will, however, tease Shirogane within the prying eyes of every other Iceberg resident as well, knowing full-well the wolf isn’t brave enough to tell her to stop whenever his face goes red from other than just the chilling cold winter air. It just feels really good to Idate overall, knowing she can get under both of their skin.
    * Idate will be really persistent if she thinks she’s not getting enough attention from either Shirogane or Rocma.
    * The orca likes setting up candlelit dinners for the three of them if she’s in a particularly romantic mood.
    * Idate isn’t very possessive and doesn’t think a little flirting with others is a big deal anyway. She does not,  _however_ , take kindly to anyone picking a fight with either of them and it’ll likely end very gruesomely for whoever the aggressor may be.
  * Idate doesn’t hesitate to hurt or give a good scare to Shirogane every now and then if she thinks it will keep him in line, training him to be a good, obedient partner for both her and Rocma.
    * Shirogane may end up with a cut or a bruise every now and then, but since he’s learned that both the orca and the polar bear’s love is rough and hardly at all gentle with him being in the middle of all this, he’s become accustomed to it. Whether or not he’s completely okay with all this is up in the air.
    * Whenever Rocma and Idate get into a particularly violent argument, odds are Shirogane will be too afraid to step in and make them calm down. So, he just silently hopes they don’t end up killing eachother and it’ll blow over soon.




	21. fukami x reader (nsfw)

  * Fukami is a generally very guarded individual over his emotions and impulses. And this largely extends to how he is in the bedroom (not entirely, but most of the time). Your pleasure will be his top priority at that very moment.
  * Totally into body worship. Learns every curve and crevice to better understand your most sensitive spots and what makes you tick, carefully studying your reactions as he allows his fingers and tentacles to wander across your skin.
  * He’s careful and meticulous in what he does, but that’s not to say he isn’t skilled. Because he will absolutely make you cum a  _minimum_  of three times per session.
  * He’s a fairly flexible lover, if you want him to be gentle with you, then he’ll treat you like porcelain. If you want it rough, then he’ll be ravaging you everywhere for as long as needed until you’re barely able to stand in the morning after.
  * It’s generally his preference to top, but he might switch if you ask him sweetly enough. He doesn’t really have a ton of weird kinks, but he tends to like using his tentacles more than his hands. He enjoys the way he can make you squirm and shiver beneath him with them.
  * Very caring and adequate with aftercare. Anything you want him to do, soothe you or bring you water, he shall be at your command.
  * If he’s feeling possessive or might have a reason to feel jealous in case you’ve been getting a little too close with someone else he perceives a threat, he’ll mark you up with hickies and lovebites as a reminder that you’re already  _his_ , and he’s  _yours_.
  * Fukami’s favorite part is when/if you tell him that you love him during your most intimate moments, small words that really mean a lot to him, he yearns to be told that he’s needed and cherished.




	22. fukami x sal

  * Sal is being held behind bars inside the Sea-God Castle at the end of the war between the two opposing seas, at the request of Wadanohara, who hopes to have him cured and turned back to how he used to be in the past.
    * Sal still takes the chance to taunt Fukami from behind bars, how he’ll never get the one whom he cherishes most to ever notice everything he’s done for her or pay him any mind.
    * On most days, Fukami isn’t simply bent on just ignoring the white shark nor does he take lightly to being insulted. Despite being separated by bars, it doesn’t stop him from grabbing Sal by the throat and bringing him closer from the other side, until their bodies are almost touching and Sal is forced onto his knees.
      * “We could do great things together… the both of us… there’s only one obstacle in our way, I know you’re eager to be rid of  _him_  as much as I am.”
    * Even though he’s looking up at him from above, the blue-haired octopus is exactly where Sal wants him to be, wordlessly admitting he’s right by engulfing his throat and baring teeth in silent, seething rage. He swears he sees a flicker of red in his eyes, it’s gone quickly as it flashed, but it’s exactly at that moment Sal knows there’s still chance to get Fukami under his influence.
  * Fukami visits him the most frequently out of Wadanohara’s familiars, even more so than his own brother, Samekichi. Despite Sal insisting otherwise, he’s trying to convince himself they’re nothing alike by trying to understand what led to the shark being the way he is now.
    * Sal sometimes talks to him about how he and Samekichi used to be like as children, how the world and everything in the sea was wrong, and how Samekichi had been the one who went down the wrong path,  _not him_.
    * Fukami doesn’t tell the others of the things Sal tells him. He has a feeling there might be a reason why out of everyone, Fukami is specifically the one Sal chooses to try and connect with, barely even speaking to Wadanohara or his own brother.
  * Sometimes Sal is bold enough to try and reach out his hand with a calm, pleasant voice filled with promises of a better sea to lure the other in between the metal bars when Fukami is sitting close enough.
    * Fukami will then either grab the shark’s wrist and bend it upside down as a warning to stay in his lane, other times he’ll allow Sal to touch him on the shoulder or arm just to see what he’ll do.
  * Even when Sal feigns ignorance whenever Wadanohara sometimes comes to visit him, bit by bit, pretending like he’s slowly on the path to redemption. But Fukami, who stands close by and watches their exchanges, he can tell by the slight smirk on Sal’s expression that it’s all ploy to get her to trust him.
    * Fukami tries to intervene and say that the white shark is not to be trusted, but when Sal’s eyes wander and meet with the octopus, the sentence he told him before rings in his head as he comes to a halt.
    * ‘ _The offer will always stand, you know… whenever you want it_.’




	23. emalf x poemi

  * Since Ivlis is always busy or occupied with other things and people, Poemi will bug Emalf to spend time with her and Pooch instead, as he’s the second closest friend (boyfriend?) she has after her pet. Well, not like he can bring himself to say ‘no’ to her anyway. Emalf will do various things with her, like bring her to music festivals, making sure to carry her on his shoulders for the best view, go to festivities dressed up in kimonos, or to see some of the demons setting off fireworks in the flame world.
    * If the events go on for a long time through the night, she’ll probably fall asleep during the late-night show of fireworks with her head resting against his shoulders.
      * When Emalf sees she’s not waking up, thinking it probably isn’t very comfortable, he’ll carry her back to the castle.
  * Poemi has a big sweet tooth, so Emalf remembers to sneak her some candy and chocolates underneath her pillows or hidden away somewhere easy enough for her to find.
    * Unsurprisingly, Emalf spoils her rotten and is very gentle with her.
    * Poemi can be a bit clingy with whoever she ends up taking a liking to, Emalf being no exception to this. The latter was confused by this the first time Poemi kept bugging him all the time, tugging on his tail or jacket to get him to come along with her, the demands of attention, the small kisses on the cheek whenever he brought her something she liked.
      * She hasn’t yet become accustomed with bluntly expressing anything other than what she feels on the surface.
  * Lots of teasing between the two of them. Emalf will jokingly call her, “princess” but Poemi has the upper hand on him in the ability to make Emalf flustered and lose his ‘cool guy’ composure in mere seconds. 
    * Poemi likes to pull pranks on other demons as well, but Emalf in particular is her favorite target. She’ll scribble on his face while he’s asleep or steal his jacket and glasses that are two sizes too big on her for wearing. …not that they don’t look cute on her, though.
      * She might accidentally get a little rough with him, like biting him hard enough to draw blood that was meant just as a playful tussle.
  * Poemi loves having Emalf carry her to places, especially a piggy-back ride. She’s fortunately light enough that he doesn’t mind too much. 
    * Poemi doesn’t know how to ask for a kiss normally, so she hits him in the back of the knees, causing him to double over so she can pull him in for a kiss by tugging at his collar.
      * She’s too flustered and embarrassed at first to kiss him anywhere except quick pecks on the cheek.
    * Honestly, no one even really suspects the two of them being in a relationship, they just think Emalf is a really close big-brother type for her.




	24. wodahs x grora (nsfw)

  * While Grora is a bit of a wild case, Wodahs doesn’t have much of a sex drive and it isn’t something that’s on his mind too often. That being said, he rarely turns her down whenever she’s in the mood however.
  * Wodahs knows Grora doesn’t like how small she is, and while he does tend to tease her about it as well, he likes to make sure she knows how much he enjoys her body exactly the way it is. Wodahs makes sure to pay extra attention to her breasts with his hands and mouth on them.
    * With their size difference, Wodahs also enjoys watching Grora ride him on top.
  * The two of them like to sneak off from work from time to time for a quickie. They’re usually initiated by Grora. When they’re done, Wodahs will have to quickly remind her to fix up her wrinkled clothing and messy hair before she can run off and others will likely be catching on what they’ve been up to.
    * Grora fumes a little with flushed cheeks, “Shut it, head angel! You think I wasn’t gonna remember not to show up like this? How careless do you think I am?”
    * “…if you say so.” Wodahs nonchalantly replies as he buttons up his pants.
  * It’s generally Wodahs’ preference to top, but if Grora has been behaving nicely, he’s willing to switch things up. He’s generally a soft dominant thought.
    * Grora learns Wodahs is also great at giving head, when she’s able to barely form coherent sentences or think clearly while he’s at work in between her thighs.
  * Grora can be a bit of a bratty bottom. Wodahs will use that as an excuse not to let her cum if she talks back at him, complains, or keeps acting up too much. Whichever methods he uses to keep her at bay, it seems to work, as most of the time she’ll end up being a writhing, whining mess beneath him,  _begging_  the head angel to  _stop teasing_  her and to get on with it.
  * Despite his stoic demeanor, he can be quite teasing and enjoys getting her riled up for the fun of it. Sometimes he’ll just be inside of her and stay there for a while, not moving or doing anything and Grora will start urging him on the longer he keeps it up. Trying to grind her hips against him is futile as he’ll just end up pinning them down on the mattress.
    * “Hey, get a m-move on, will ya!”
    * “Why? I’m quite content with this position we’re in at the moment.”
    * She’s trying her hardest to not curse up a storm, knowing he’s not gonna give her what she wants until he has her  _exactly_  how he wants her to be.




	25. emalf x yosafire (nsfw)

  * Yosafire doesn’t really have any kinks nor is she very knowledgeable of them, since she doesn’t even think about these things too often. Emalf, on the other hand, is very touchy-feely and always wants to have his hands all over Yosafire even when they’re not doing anything particularly provocative. Though she does tend to get mad if he tries to grope her when they’re in a more crowded area. Emalf likes nipping her ears from behind and whispering sweet nothings to her and other, ah, dirtier suggestions they could do together once they’re alone.
  * Emalf is excited at the thought of being Yosafire’s first time and has probably convinced himself she was waiting specifically for him to stroke his own ego further.
  * Yosafire feels slightly uncomfortable being completely naked and exposed in front of someone else, while Emalf can barely restrain himself at the sight of her. He gently encourages her along, complimenting her about how cute she looks all flustered like this.
    * Though not  _totally_  ignorant to these things in theory, most of her hesitance comes from not really knowing what to do when she’s physically in this position.
  * Emalf is very cuddly post-intercourse and enjoys how soft Yosafire’s curves are when he wraps an arm around her waist and rests his head on her chest.
  * When Yosafire inspects herself in a mirror and finds numerous hickeys and lovebites across her neck and shoulders, she goes so red in the face like a fresh apple in Autumn… then immediately starts thinking of payback for later.
    * She’ll bite down on his neck without holding back in the slightest, almost drawing blood.
    * Emalf whines, “Ow! Eff, _c’mon_ , i didn’t bite you that harshly!”
    * “Too bad, this is what you’ll get!”
  * Emalf is slightly into DDLG and tried to persuade Yosafire to try it with him just once, but she found it too gross and weird, so unfortunately for Emalf, that one is definitely off the table in the future. 
  * Yosafire isn’t entirely freaked out by the idea of having her wrists tied together above her head though.
    * Although she might have to keep a close eye on him and remind him to not go too overboard when he gets a little too excited and sinks his fingers into her flesh or grips her hips a little too roughly.
  * Emalf lives for the little noises of huffs and squeaks from her, and how he can make her squirm like crazy underneath him.
    * But he likes it even more when he can make her laugh or giggle.




	26. moge-ko x rawberry

  * Rawberry is very likely to be the one who comes across Moge-ko upon meeting for the first time, when she goes into an unknown portal that likely wasn’t even supposed to be located in the middle of the daybreak forest and she ends up getting separated from her friends when she gets a little too  _nosy_.
    * Upon seeing Rawberry for the first time on the fourth floor, Moge-ko is delighted and wants to take the demon as a personal toy she can play with, severely underestimating how dangerous the pink-haired girl actually is.
    * Rawberry barely has a scratch on her after Moge-ko attempts to kidnap her and take her for herself with an army of mogekos behind her. All of them end up dead in a bloody mess with heads or limbs bitten off. Moge-ko is left with quite a few noticeable bruises and scratch marks herself.
    * Rawberry will leave whilst blowing a kiss to her, “Well, that was  _fun_ ~ We should do that again sometime.”
    * It only makes Moge-ko even more  _pissed off_  after she recovers. She does not like anyone just marching into the castle and asserting their dominance over her, so she’s determined to put the demon in her place.
    * …as if that’ll actually happen.
  * They brutalize eachother a lot; knife-fights, trying to get a chunk of the other’s flesh with their sharp teeth, and a lot of lasting bloody marks on eachother’s skin.
    * Rawberry loves to get a rise out of Moge-ko, that delightful smirk playing on the demon’s expression as the blonde’s eyes begin glowing red with teeth baring and seething rage.
      * “Bite me, you damn demon!”
      * “Oh,  _gladly_ ~”
  * Slowly, the fighting that inevitably starts on sight will instead turn into dangerous flirting, one-sided on Rawberry’s at first, who can’t resist dropping a comment every now and then.
    * “Coming back for more? You just can’t get enough of me, can you? If you weren’t so hell-bent on trying to defeat me, I’d say you  _liked_  being around me.”
    * “ _What_?! Moge-ko doesn’t like you in the slightest! She wants you dead at her feet while she rips out your organs from the inside!”
    * “How cute~ That you think you have a chance against me.”
    * Rawberry will revel in the way she can get Moge-ko come to a halt and stop whatever she was trying to do, as she tilts her head to the side in confusion instead.
    * “…you think Moge-ko is cute?”
    * Moge-ko will start doing the same thing back to see if she can get Rawberry to make more remarks like that.
  * At some point, when Moge-ko grows bored of trying to kill Rawberry on sight, it’s finally when they’re not at eachother’s throat and willing to call it a truce. Although the blonde-haired psychopath still spits and hisses at the demon when she’s nearby in bitter resentment.
    * The atmosphere is a little different around them when Moge-ko first finds Rawberry in one of the kitchens and cooking up a meal. She can’t help but be curious to ask what she’s making. Rawberry seems to hold no ill-will against her either and answers genuinely. It’s one of the first instances when they’re able to have a semi-normal interaction without spilling blood.
      * It becomes king of an occasional occurrence after that; they’ll hang out in the kitchen to exchange recipes and cook for eachother. The mogekos often end up being the main ingredient and Rawberry learns jam made from blood can taste just as sweet as jam made of strawberries and plums like she’s used to making at home.
    * Everyone else in the castle who sees them together are confused about the nature of their relationship; it seems as if there’s finally been a cessation of hostilities between the two of them when they’re just spending time together… but the next day they’ll once again be found in a violent tussle, then back to being at peace with one another again. Rinse and repeat.
    * Moge-ko and Rawberry also like to nap together. Rather, when Rawberry falls asleep at completely random locations, Moge-ko will use that as an excuse to do the same. Her favorite position is in any way she can lay her head on Rawberry’s chest. Soft tiddy.
      * Any mogeko that interrupts the two of them is slaughtered immediately.
      * She sometimes thinks about killing Rawberry when she’s unsuspectingly in slumber like this, but then thinks about how boring it’ll be again when she’s not there and how unsatisfying the kill would be without a struggle anyway. Perhaps some other time then.
    * While Moge-ko doesn’t like her asserting control over her, nor does she admit this out loud, but she develops a liking for Rawberry once she sees how similar the two of them are in terms of loving violence and causing trouble. She’ll ‘subtly’ try to ask about something that’s been on her mind.
    * “…will you stay with Moge-ko forever?”
    * “I’d like to, buuuuut… I’m sure my friends and my sister back at the Gray World must be missing me a lot. I’ve been gone a while after all.”
    * It’s safe to say that Moge-ko does  _not_  like the answer to that. She starts thinking up ways to kill Rawberry’s friends to get them out of the way, so that Moge-ko will be her only friend, hers and _only_   _hers_.




End file.
